


The Worst Thing.

by spiritspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, sirius has messy hair, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritspell/pseuds/spiritspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wishes the new boy would take his job a bit more seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect, it was written very quickly and not really meant to be anything special but hey ho.

The new boy was absolutely useless. He'd already knocked over the bucket of soapy water that Remus had been using to clean the floor, not to mention he forgot to wash his hands after cleaning the toilets. Disgusting. And he was scruffy.

His hair was long and dark, pulled into a ponytail at the back of his neck. He looked entirely unacquainted with a hairbrush. He wore a straggly looking bracelet on his left wrist and the top button of his shirt was undone. It was only two hours into his shift and he'd already got three orders wrong; if Remus did that the customers probably would have complained to his boss. But the new boy (Sirius, that was his name) was so infuriatingly charming that he had the customers wrapped around his little finger, Mrs Dursley (the scariest and grumpiest woman in the world) had actually giggled. It was ridiculous.

And he was lazy. Five times since the start of the shift Remus had caught him doing nothing; twice he'd been sitting with customers, talking to them whilst other customers had to wait in line for longer because there was only one person to serve them (Remus fired venomous looks at the back of Sirius' head) and three times he'd been sitting out the back having a fag (he'd offered Remus one and God knows he'd wanted one, but he refused out of principle).

Remus knew working in a coffee shop wasn't exactly the most exciting job in the world, but what was the point in doing it at all if you weren't going to do it properly?

Remus was on his break, sitting by the window with a cup of tea and a book when Sirius sat down at his table, carrying the biggest sandwich Remus had ever seen in his life.

'You mind?' he asked, but the question was moot because he'd already sat down and began eating his monster of a sandwich.

'Go for it.' Remus said

'So. How have I been doing on my first day?' Sirius asked, grinning. Remus noticed that his eyes were a soft shade of grey, and they seemed to shine at Remus from across the table.

'Good. Fine.'

'Now, why don't I believe you?' Remus looked up, and Sirius was smiling mischievously. Forgetting himself, Remus laughed.

'Okay, okay. I think you could maybe wash your hands more often, and spend less time talking to customers when there's a queue and maybe brush your hair a bit and stop going out for a fag every ten minutes-'

Sirius interrupted him with a surprised bark of a laugh.

'Really now Remus it's only my first day, cut me some sl- hey! What did you say about my hair? I will accept slights on my work ethic and smoking habits but my hair! Remus, you cut me deep! My hair is my best feature!'

Remus had to admit, he did have good hair.

'It's just… a bit messy?'

'You're one to talk, you at the state of your hair!'

Remus conceded. His hair was a mess. But that wasn't his fault; it just grew that way, untidy by nature. Sirius' looked like he put effort into making his look messy.

'You're probably right,' Remus said, putting his hands up. 'Just promise you'll wash your hands more often and I'll be more respectful towards your hair.'

Remus got up, lifted his book and cup, break over.

'No promises.' Sirius smiled up at him, dazzling and sure.

Remus returned to the kitchen to put away his book, amused. Disliking the new boy hadn't lasted long. There was just something about him. With a start, he realised that just like all the customers, he'd been won over by the Sirius' charm. Remus groaned inwardly.  
-  
It was closing time on Sirius' fourth day at the café (no major accidents so far) and Remus was washing the floor while Sirius cleaned the cups.

'Hey Remus.'

Remus looked over to where Sirius was standing, tea towel slung over his shoulder, sleeves rolled up.

'Fancy going out for a drink tonight?'

'A what?' Remus, startled, dropped the mop he was holding.

'You know, a drink? What some normal people do sometimes? In pubs? You're bound to have heard of it.'

Remus couldn't quite fathom why Sirius would want to spend time out of work with a boy that spent his lunch breaks in the corner and shouted at him for making some stupid mistakes on his first day.

'I can't tonight I ha-'

'Come onnnnn Remus, live a little!' and he flashed Remus that horrible, dazzling smile and Remus knew he was a goner.

In the crowded pub, Sirius hand was around his wrist as he pulled him through the crowd, other hand clutching his pint. He sat down in the booth furthest from the crowd, and Remus slid in beside him, pint spilling slightly over his hand.

'So, Remus. This is a pub. Where people drink. You know, alcohol.'

'Thanks Sirius but I do actually know what a pub is.'

'You don't really seem like the going out type though.' Sirius took a drink, leaving some foam on his upper lip. Remus found himself trying very hard not to stare.

'Hey, there's nothing wrong with just chilling at home, is here? God I hate going out, the deafening music and all those people, ugh.'

Sirius laughed. 'Remus Lupin, you have just got yourself in very deep trouble.'

'What?'

'I'm going to have to convert, aren't I? One night with me and you'll change your mind.' Sirius waggled his eyebrows and Remus snorted, his beer going up his nose.  
-

It was midnight and they were stood outside the pub sharing a cigarette. Sirius was turned towards him, face lifted to the smoke hanging above their heads.

'I never asked, what's someone like you doing in a coffee shop?'

'Someone like me?' Remus asked, somewhat dreading the answer. Sirius handed him the cigarette.

'Yeah, you know. Clever and stuff. Not exactly glamorous work, is it?'

Remus tried not to beam stupidly at the compliment. If it even was a compliment.

'Just, you know. Waiting until something better comes along.'

At that, Sirius turned to face him, smiling.

'Maybe it already has.'

When Sirius kissed him, he dropped the cigarette onto the ground. His hands found Sirius' ridiculous hair and pulled him closer.

The worst thing about the new boy, Remus thought, smiling into his lips, was that he was absolutely bloody brilliant.


End file.
